1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesion of diving goggle lenses, more particularly to an adhesion between a front lens and a lateral lens of the diving goggle that uses a leak-proof gasket of a soft material with high diaphaneity to provide the adhesion with elasticity so as to prevent crack formation or water leakage due to a bump or impact.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the viewing angle provided by a conventional diving goggle with single window (single lens) or dual windows (dual lenses) is far narrower than that of a naked eye. As indicated in FIG. 7, lateral windows on the left and right sides of an available three-window or four-window diving goggle are either unitarily molded by transparent material and a frame body or including two small pieces of planar glass inserted on the left and right sides. The abovementioned diving goggle with three or four windows is actually confined by the frame rims mounted on the front, left and right windows such that the view thereof is limited and the effect is not desired.
In order to improve the abovementioned diving goggle with three or four windows, a diving goggle with a wide view was developed, as indicated in FIG. 8. Although such device is capable of providing a wide view, the front lens (21) and the lateral lens (22) are adhered by glue. The lens on the beveled plane is not easy for adhering and subject to formation of cracks, detachment or water leakage at the glued area due to a bump or impact occurring at the sea bottom.